DePaul University and its Consortium is responding to three components of the NIEHS Worker Health and Safety Training Cooperative Agreement Programs RFA: ES99-009: EPA-Hazardous Waste Worker Training (HWWT), EPA-Brownfields Minority Worker Training (BMWT), EPA-Minority Worker Training (MWT). The total amount requested (direct + F and A) for each component is as follows: EPA-Hazardous Waste Worker Training (HWWT) Year 1: 971,819 dollars Total funding period: 5,151,676 dollars EPA-Brownfields Minority Worker Training (BMWT) Year 1: 1,024,852 dollars Total funding period: 5,490,948 dollars EPA-Minority Worker Training (MWT) Year 1: 943,052 dollars Total funding period: 5,026,729 dollars.